


house rules

by MissHawkeye



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Steve Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHawkeye/pseuds/MissHawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't have much trouble scaling the side of the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	house rules

The building looked very different in the dark. Steve was worried that maybe he had come to the wrong place. But he recognized some of the girls hurrying to the entrance, just moments before curfew, and it quelled his worries. He lurked in the shadows, feeling pretty awkward about it, and waited until the courtyard had emptied out.

Her window was several floors up, but that wouldn’t be much of a problem for Steve. It had been years but he still marveled at his new body. It was even stranger walking down familiar streets feeling like a stranger. In some ways, he preferred Europe.

He shook these nagging thoughts from his head and jumped. Steve grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up. It was easy to find a good foothold as he scaled the side of the building. He quickly reached Peggy’s window, and began to push it open.

Steve froze when he heard the cocking of a gun. He looked up, past the barrel, and into Peggy’s shocked eyes.

"Steve? What in God’s name are you doing?"

"You gonna shoot me?" He said with a smirk. Peggy rolled her eyes and put the gun away. Steve crawled into the room, closing the window behind him.

"Nice room. This is the first time I’ve seen it."

"Mrs. Fry is very strict about the rules. No men above the first floor," Peggy chuckled, wrapping her arms around Steve’s neck. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her body against his. They swayed slightly side to side. Steve leaned down to kiss her, but Peggy playfully turned her head away.

"Not even Captain America?"

"Captain America who? I don’t see any man in uniform in this room," Peggy smirked. She pressed her lips against his exposed collar bone. "I doubt Captain America would go sneaking into an unsuspecting woman’s room. Especially when she’s still in her pin curls. And a robe. It’s indecent."

Steve hummed under his breath and slid his hands beneath her robe. Peggy moaned lowly.

"English? You in there?" came Angie’s voice from the other side of the door. They both freeze.

"Yes, I’m here, Angie. But I was just about to go to sleep," she said in a perfectly even tone.

"It’s barely nine."

"Yes, but I have to work early into the morning," her voice jumped on the last word. She slapped away Steve’s wandering hands.

"You sure?"

"I’ll see you at breakfast. We can do something tomorrow night."

"I’ll hold you to that. Goodnight, Peggy."

Steve seized her lips in a kiss before she could respond. Peggy kissed back with equal ferocity, but after a few minutes, she pushed him away and onto the bed. She straddled him, pulling open her robe.

"If anyone finds out you’re here, I’m going to get the boot."

"That’s okay," Steve muttered against the skin of her neck. "You can just come live with me."

Peggy cupped his face between her hands and tilted his head upward to kiss him. She didn’t respond with words, but he felt her smile against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [queenatwell](http://queenatwell.tumblr.com/).


End file.
